Spiral Heart's
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Done as a request for"batfan94".Sora and Kairi land in the Jungle book universe, while searching for the Keyhole they get seperated, and a certain seductive snake is watching them...KaaXSoraXKairi


Kairi Rrushed through the Jungle, she and Sora had recently traveled to this new world to search for the next keyhole, but luck was not on their side as they encountered a bunch of heartless', Sora had told Kairi to run and find the keyhole while he delt with the beast's, right now, she was having a little trouble...

"Argh! Where is it?"

Unknown to her however, right above her in the tree was a hypnotic snake: Kaa

Kaa smiled as he stalked the female, giggleing before slithering over towards her and he lowering his head down from above.

"Hello there..."

Kairi jumped in fright and turned around, coming face to face with Kaa, she quickly back away from the snake, "W-who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Kaa, and I could't help but notice you were looking for sssomething, maybe I could be of sssome asssissstanssce?", he hissed playfuly while slithering closer, but Kairi kept her distance, "N-No thank's, I'm fine on my own...", she said before turning away and continuing her search, not trusting the sly snake.

But Kaa slid infront of her, "But you can trusssst me..." he hissed, "...I don't want to hurt you, I jussst want to help."

Kairi frowned at Kaa's presistance, "No, I'm fine, really...", she said as she pushed pass the snake and continued on her way, "...beside's I don't think you could help me find what I'm looking for..."

"I know about the keyhole, girlcub," Kaa explained, stopping Kairi in her track's "You and your friend are ssearching for it. I can help you find it..."

Shocked that Kaa knew about the keyhole, she turned to face the snake, "How... how do you know about that?", she timidly asked.

"Oh I have my own sssssubtle little wayssss," Kaa said with a smug grin, "But if you don't trussst me, I guessss you won't be finding it anytime ssssoon.", he said before slithering away...

Kairi bit her lip, fearing the worst if she trusted the snake. But what if he spoke the truth? Caving, she quickly turned around. "Wait!"

Kaa stopped, hiding his sly smile, he slithered back toward's her, "Will you trusssst me?"

Kairi was uneasy, but nodded, "Yes, I will..."

Kaa's eyes sparked up as he smiled, "Well then, let me ssshow you...", heis eye's slowly started to change color's, trapping the girl in his hypnotic gaze, "Look right into my eyessssss," he sang, "Let yourssssself be hypnotized...Watch me sssssway...Watch me danccccce...Fall right into a deep tranccccce."

Kairi slowly fell under Kaa's spell, he mind started to fade away, feeling blissful, peaceful, and lost in his eyes, "Watch my ringsssss, sssssee them ssssswell...Asssss you fall under my ssssspell..."

Kairi's smile grew as she begaing to submit to Kaa's spirals, letting go of her worries, everything she knew becoming a distant memory.

Kaa slithered closer, filling her gaze with his eyes, making sure she put up no resistance, "Jussssst relax... be at ressssst," he whispered, brushing her hair back, "Like a bird in a nesssssst..." he continued, swaying around her as she swayed with him, Kaa gently cradled her head with his coils, rocking her slightly from side to side, loving the look of submission on her blissful face, "I can ssssslither, ssssssmooth and sssssslow...You will ssssssee," he sang on, his eyes guiding Shanti around towards his tree, "jusssssst what I show."

"You can sssssssleep, sssssafe and sssssound...Knowing I... am around," he sang, slowly wrapping his coils around her body and carrying her into his tree, once up in the tree, Kaa continued to hypnotize the helpless girl in his coils, "Yesssss, girlcub, pleasssse go to ssssssleep...Pleassssse go to ssssssleep. Ssssssleep little girlcub...Shut your eyessss, resssssst in peace," he hissed, Kairi's eyes began to droop with sleepiness as cute yawn escaped her, kaa giggled at this, "Ssssssleep...ssssssleep..."

"Mmm... *yawn* oh, K-K-Kaa-*GULP*!", Kairi whispered before Kaa's coil wrapped tightly around her throat and a loud *PING* went off in her mind, now fully coiled and deeply hypnotized, she fell into a blissful sleep, her dreams nothing but Kaa and his spirals...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora walked trough the Jungle thinking about what to do, he was at having a hard time finding his friend...

Unknown to him however, Kairi was right above him in the tree, eye's spiraling and wrapped up tightly in a cocoon of coils by the hypnotic snake: Kaa

"Oh, you human'sss are sso eassy to catch.", Kaa giggled as he gave her a small kiss on the cheak, "And very fun to play with...", but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Kairi! Kairi where ae you ? ! It's safe to come out now!", he called out, no response, "Where the heck is she? he couldn't have gotten that far..", he thought to himself, the boy sighed as he put down his keyblade and sat beneath a large tree to rest, thinking about what to do next...

Kaa smiled, "Oh, this will be fun...", he giggled before slithering over towards the boy, eyeing him lustfully as he stuck his head out from the tree above, "Exsscusse me, might I be of sssome asssissstanssce?"Sora spotted Kaa and immediately glared, "Who are you?", he asked while slowly moving his hand towards his keyblade...

"Oh don't be afraid, I won't hurt you.", Kaa said in a more polite tone, "I simply wissh to help you find your friend...Kairi, was it?", Kaa asked in fake curiosity, keeping him distracted while his tail slithered down the back of the tree and towards his keyblade...

"Yeah, that's her name...why? Have you seen her?", he asked calmly.

"More like sshe ssaw me...as you will...", Kaa said as his eyes began to blossom with color's and slow, alluring spirals began to spring out from his irises...

"W-What are you...?", Sora asked trying resist thempting spirals, he slowly moved his hand toward's his keyblade, only for Kaa's tail to coil around it and pull it out of reach, from Sora's hypnotized POV, the spiral's slowly dominated his vision as Kaa twisted and coiled his body, which seemed to morph into a beautiful, curvaceous adult version of Kairi with long flowing hair.

Sora's fear was replaced with relaxation and lust as he smiled mindlessly as he walked toward what he thought was a beautiful woman, "Oh Sssora, let me pleasssure you...", Kairi/Kaa seductively, Kaa's voice becoming feminine as he "transformed", his hypnotic illusion.

Kairi/Kaa giggled as she wrapped her arm's/coils around Sora, "Ssstrip for me...", she wispered seductivly as kissed him deeply on the lip's, her tounge wrapping around Sora's, Sora smiled wider as he took off his clouth's eagerly, "Good boy...now I will bring you the greatesst pleassure of all...", she said while the her hand/tip of his tail traced up his thigh teasingly.

Sora started to moan in plesure as he felt the Kairi smooth skin agenst his own, as Kairi's hand/Kaa's tail moved up his thigh, Kaa's dick slowly started to become hard and kissed at him, as he brushed his lengthening erection past the boy's throbbing bulge.

"You like to feel me...", she said, smirking deviously, "...and my skin...", she hissed just above a whisper, Kairi/Kaa felt the boy's body relax a little more, Kairi/Kaa continued to kiss him dominantly, as his coils came down around the helpless boys body, binding him up, while his length rubbed against Sora's.

Sora was at a point of no return. He could never get out of his entranced state now, all that his mind could see were thoese beautifull swirls, despite his state however, he still enjoyed himself as he began to droll with pleasure.

"I'm going to have sooo much "fun" with you and your friend...", Kaa said snickering at the boy's helpless state, as Kaa's coils started squeezing the boy's body very tightly, but he didn't even care, he was too happy in his own little world of colors...

To be continued...


End file.
